The Real Cullens
by Alice Cullen Fan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Cullens were real? Rated T for mild language. First fanfic please rate and review. Chapter 18 has arrived! -happy dance-
1. School Again

**A/N:** **This is my first fanfic ever. Please review**

My POV

I walked into school feeling the way I always did. I had the same thing for lunch that I always did. I wore my hair the same way I always did. Today, however, was not like every other day. Today, I felt deep down, would be different.

I shrugged my shoulders and went to talk to my friends Jasmine, Rachel, Dawn, and Sarah.

"Who's he?" Rachel asked me pointing at somebody behind me.

"Dunno, a new kid?" I said without turning around.

"He's CUTE!" Dawn said eyes wide.

It wasn't Rachel and Dawn's comments that made me look, it was Jasmine and Sarah's face. They both had an O-M-G look on their face.

"It's _**him**_," Sarah said, barely breathing

This time my head whipped around. I knew who they were talking about, even though Rachel and Dawn didn't.

When I saw him, my eyes nearly popped out of my head his back was facing the other way but that bronze hair could only belong to my Edward. _No,_I reminded myself_, Bella's Edward._

_oh crap,_ I thought as a realization hit, _he can read my mind._

_ummmm... I know!!! 19 squared is ummm..._

_9 is 8 carry the one. nine times one is nine plus oner is ten._

_thats one-oh-eight plus umm one-ninety. Kay so two hundred ninety eight? I think that's right._

I proceeded to have a argument with my self about whether I should take my calculator out and just check or not. I sighed doing mental math always made me angry, and distracted me. I started to sing in my current favorite song in my head, my last breath by Evanescence. I only really liked that song because of Twilight anyway.

_hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?_

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears_

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there  
say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Just then he turned to look at me, his eyes were confused.

**A/N: I know that nineteen squared is 361, but you too would make mistakes if you were doing this in your head while trying to type down what you thought. Not easy**

**A/N2: PLEASE REVIEW! I know people have read it, just tell me what you think about the story, good or bad **


	2. Before the Bell

**A/N: Thanks for the review! I feel special! Here's chapter two...**

His topaz eyes were confused as he looked at me. He grinned his crooked smile at me. My heart skipped a beat. I saw him suppress a smile. I decided to do a test in my mind

_can you hear me?_ I asked with my mine.

I saw him nod once.

_Really? If you can, roll your eyes and nod your head twice_.

He did what I told him to. Well there goes my privacy.

_Come meet my friends!_ He looked at me like I was crazy and shook his head. He beckoned to me with one finger. I grinned careful to block my thoughts and walked toward him.

"Hello" he said pleasantly to me.

"Hi" I said repeating don't think, don't think, don't think over and over in my head.

"You don't have to do that," he smiled, "your friends' thoughts are much more amusing. The two who somehow know about me are debating coming over here, and the other two are gushing." He rolled his eyes. I grinned. " How did you know about me, just out of curiosity?"

I grinned I hoped this would come up. I opened my bag and pushed my copy of Twilight into his hand. I noticed him looking at my bag.

"Why do you have a_schedule_ in the pocket of your bag that is meant for a picture?"

I laughed. "Because I'm just that cool? Is that good enough?" He laughed and I smelt his breath. I couldn't think of anything else but his scent.

"Breath..." He looked at me questioningly.

_What_. I thought.

"Your name?"

"Oh. It's Jessica."

He grinned" I knew a Jessica once, but I'm sure you knew that since you seem to know everything about me. Hey, do you know what I _am?"_

"I think so..."

_Are you a vampire? _I thought in my mind.

He nodded, "now, if you'll excuse me Jessica I have to go read this book."

_You can call me Jess! _I thought after him. I saw him laugh.

Just then the bell rang.

**A/N: what do you think? Good? Bad? To short? To long? Feedback please? Press that little go button. You know you want to! **


	3. Class

**A/N: Thanks everybody who's reviewed it makes me feel special :P**

**Anyway this is my imagination getting out of control...again. If this DID happen Edward wouldn't be **_**my **_**friend that easily (I'm just too crazy XD)**

As I walked into class I saw Edward sitting in the seat across from me

_He's_..._CRAP! GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!!! _I articulated each word carefully in my mind. He just laughed at me and rolled his eyes.

I went and sat down in my seat and pulled out my book.

_Thank GOD the book o-... _ _FOR THE LAST TIME __**GET OUT OF MY HEAD! **_I screamed at him all in my head

I turned to the page and focused on what I was reading. Which just happend to have a weird chant by the men of middle earth on it

_'Long live the Halflings! Praise them with great praise!_

_Cuio i Pheriain anann! Aglar'ni Pheriannath!_

_Praise them with great praise, Frodo and Samwise!_

_Daur a Berhael, Conin en Annun! Eglerio! _

_Praise them!_

_Eglerio!_

_A laita te, laita te! Andave laitunalmet!_

I saw his crooked grin and then he said

" Praise them!

Cormacolindor, a laita tarienna!

Praise them! The Ring-Bearers , praise them with great praise!"

When he said the words from some other language of the middle earth men I actually felt he was speaking the language it was amazing.

"I'm good with other languages" he said.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't think I liked him always eavesdropping on my thoughts.

He smirked

"And I don't like having all these thoughts being screamed at me from every direction." He said replying to my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself _**please**__ can you at least do something helpful if you are going to be eavesdropping on me._

His eyes told me to go on

I smiled

_Tell me when I get annoying._

He laughed and said, 'teacher's coming.'

I sighed and just rolled my eyes and thought _whatever... she won't mind that much... I'm not even saying anything. besides... your sitting with the quiet kids_

"still..."

the teacher cut him off, "Mr.Cullen, in my class people only speak when asked a question!"

"Sorry."

The teacher just glared at him

_Sorry about that I forgot we had french first, and my teacher is kinda a spaz_

He grinned.

"Like I said. I'm good with other languages."

_SHHH! SHE HAS SUPER HEARING, ALMOST AS GOOD AS YOURS!!!!_

"Mr. Cullen, since you are such a bi-lingual person, care to prove it?"

he smirked a little. "sure"

He then went on to say what sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me, but I knew to be him speaking different languages.

Once he was done the teacher just stared at him and said, "oh well erm yes. That was erm good. Thank you Mr. Cullen"

_you just made yourself a lot of enemies _

"why"

_people always get mad at ME for being half as good as that in french..._

he nodded once to show he had heard me.

**A/N**:** That little chant above, in case you were wondering is a chant form LOTR return of the king. I decided that it would be better for me to be reading a book of medium difficulty.**

** Also that is kinda what my french teacher is like... I just had to put her in there.**

**Press the little purple go button. You know you want to -uses pwnful mind control powers- :P**

**this is my longest chapter yet -pats back- **


	4. Math Class

**A/N: I am really getting quite a few reviews they make me HAPPIER THAN HUMANLY POSSIBLE!!!! No seriously!**

**OH EM GEE!! I just checked my stats and have had over 100 hits that makes me feel so special! Anyway ON WITH THE STORY! **

As I walked into math class and took my normal seat alone in the front of the room, I was praying,

_please le- I won't shout at you for being in my head, yet again, but I shall sing the... _I paused to think of a really annoying song _...WONDER PET SONGS over and over and over until you will focus on the teacher's thoughts cus you know that they are so much more amusing!_

I heard a laugh from beside me and I almost fell off my chair. He had claimed the empty chair beside me. Then I had a thought

_Instead of you talking out loud, why don't you write it in a note?_

**(A/N: Anything Edward writes will be **Underlined like this** and anything I write will be **_Italic&Underlined._

OK... You mean like this?

_Yup_

OK... You are kinda weird you know

_-rolls eyes- DUH!!_

OK that is just messed up

_Ya... messed up IS me you got that?! I AM MESSED UP_

Are you on something?

_Nooooo -looks innocent- well except maybe a pound of chocolate 0.0 :D_

Woah, that is a little too much...

_Nuhunh! That was like... -counts on fingers- a week ago!!_

You are starting to scare me

_-rolls eyes- _

"Okay, this is just too weird."

_Fine ruin my fu-_

Just then the teacher walked over and snatched the paper away from under my still writing hand

_Grrrrrrrrrrrr... _I thought in my mind.

"Jessica," the teacher began, "were you _writing NOTES?"_

I smiled and thought _nope I was scribbling notes :P_

_"_maybe_"_

The teacher rolled his eyes at me and read the note...

"This is the weirdest note I've ever confiscated" said the teacher in his monotone voice." Whoever has the messy writing is trying to convince the person with the neatest writing I've ever seen that she is _weird..."_

Edward shook with silent laughter, presumably at the teachers thoughts.

The teacher just rolled his eyes and walked on to go bug some other kid who had just walked out of class.

"Did you _**honestly**_ say 'colon capital p' in your THOUGHTS?!"

_Dude! The colon p smiley is like the most pwnful smiley alive!!!_

He rolled his eyes. "The teacher is debating coming over here to move you."

I sighed and started on the ridiculously long, boring math homework.

**A/N: OK I just had to have a little noteyishness in there!! Also I am of the opinion that :P is the most pwnful thing alive (or on the computer screen... HEY wouldn't I need a computer for that-is confused-)**

**Anyways, I had to put my annoyance with math in there too. :P :P :P :D**

**-uses new mind control powers to move hand to little purple go button- **_**WHAT?!**_** It worked last time! I got like a whole **_**5 **_**reviews from posting that last chapter! (that sounds so lame, but whatever, there all good)**

**p.s. I don't care if you hate the story, can you PLEASE post a review saying you do, cus I want to know why you don't like it so I can fix it in another fanfic**


	5. Interesting Lunch

**A/N:****Thanks everybody who has submitted reviews. You have no idea how happy they make me feel –huggles- Anyway last night I was thinking about how far I could take this story so it might have a sequel! Anyway here is chapter 5 for you!!**

As I walked to lunch my mind was reeling with questions. What was a fictional character doing in my world? I was utterly aghast. I didn't know what to think of this. I would have to talk to Jasmine and Sarah about this during lunch. Hopefuly he wouldn't sit with us so I could talk to them without him listening, then I remembered. He can read minds so he'll hear anyway. Crap.

Oh well. I went and sat down with my friends. Rachel and Dawn looked at me jealously. Sarah and Jasmine looked annoyed.

"You are so lucky!" Dawn gushed

"Why? I asked her.

"Because, that new kid like totally has a crush on you." She said it like it was the obvious thing ever.

"It's not like that." Was all I could say in response.

I had never really liked Dawn, she was so... snobby.

I looked at Sarah and Jasmine, "It is _him._ It's Edward."

Rachel rolled her eyes at us. "Not Twilight AGAIN!! All you three talk about is Edward this, or Alice that. There just a bunch of filthy_ bloodsuckers!"_

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Jasmine and Sarah started giggling too.

"Are you part Quileute?" I asked through bursts of laughter?

"Who the Hell are Quileutes?!" Rachel asked angrily.

I grinned. "They are a native tribe that live in Forks some of the people in the tribe are, Quil Ateria, Jacob and Billy Black, Emby, Sam Uley, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Jarod, and Paul."

"You know Jarod?"

"Not directly."

"He's like my second cousin or something like that. He lives near a town called Forks. Have you heard of it"

I burst out laughing again. This HAD to be a dream. This was all real. It couldn't be. There was no way that Stephenie Meyer's story was true.

I turned to Jasmine and Sarah and whispered, "she has wolf blood. I don't know about you two, but I'm sticking with the Cullens on this one."

Sarah looked thoughtful. "I always liked Jake better than Edward, I'm sticking with Jake."

Jasmine simply said, "Switzerland"

All three of us laughed.

"You three make no sense at all."

"DUH!" I said. "It's JESSICA you are talking to. Did you expect ME to make sense?!"

Dawn sniffed a little and walked away to go sit with the "cooler" people. _Little idiot_. I thought to my self. There are more important things than popularity.

After a moment Rachel went too, leaving me to talk freely with Jasmine and Sarah.

"Ok, for now we'll forget which side we are all on, and just talk and try and find out what the heck we will do."

"Dude," Sarah said glancing behind me," Edward is staring at you."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever"

"He looks angry." She continued

I was confused

_Why are you mad at me? _I thought.

He walked over to come and talk to me.

"Your thoughts disappeared after class, almost like your mind stopped working"

I grinned. _**I knew it!**__ My mind is messed up when I am thinking to hard about something._

"You were right. You are messed up."

"I usually am, and thank you, I'm glad you are seeing sense."

He looked at me weirdly.

The bell rang.

I sighed _saved by the bell_

**A/N: Ok this wasn't my faveourite of the chapters, I just wanted to clear that the Quileute tribe was real, since it _might_ play a later role. Key word there is might. There isn't really a set-in-stone plot, I really should change that -pulls out notebook-**

**Half an hour later**

**Ok this could be a long LONG story possibly a good 30 chapters. If I keep up these chapters that are relatively short and all taking place so close together, so It'll probably get a little more disjointed, so PLEASE tell me if the story gets too confusing.**

**A/N2: I'm trying to get a chapter out a night. Sometimes two. This might change later on.  
**


	6. OMG!

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!!!!**

**It's been too long since my last update, but I have an excuse... or 5...**

**Well, I had a test to study for. I had mega writers block, I lost the notebook with plot info in it. I have a novel study due on the seventh. My computer got shut off(seriously, my step-mom was tidying up downstairs, and I had just finished chapter 6, and I come down from eating lunch and POOF!!! It's all gone -cries- .) Also I was just plain too busy -pout- Well, here's your story! I think while I'm writing now, I'll write the next couple of chapters.**

Edward had been going to my school for a few months now. He was part of my group of friends which, I was sad to say, didn't include Dawn and Rachel anymore. However Hailey had just finished Eclipse, so we let her in on the secret.

So, when I went to school on Monday, I wasn't surprised to see Edward, Jasmine, Sarah, and Hailey all waiting for me outside the school. They were all listening to Hailey's i-pod when I got to them. Edward looked repulsed at their choice of music.

"yeah, yeah, we _know _it's not Debussy." I said rolling my eyes

He grinned. "You know Debussy too?"

"pffft! Yeah! So does everybody else here."

"Right. I forgot you all know every bit of my life."

"NuhUnh!" We all said in unison.

"Only since you met Bella." Jasmine clarified.

Edward sighed and said, " I miss Bella. Her sleep talking is especially interesting."

We all laughed. "WE KNOW," we screamed playfuly.

"umm... Edward," Hailey began timidly, " why isn't she here now. Anyway?"

This question had been bugging me for a while, in the book, he was so protective of her, and yet she wasn't even in the same country, or at least I thought she was.

"She is here, but," he lowered his voice to a whisper, " she was just changed before I came here, and we don't feel safe exposing her to people yet."

"Oh, Ok."

"Hey," I began excitedly, " do you think we could meet Alice?!" I had really wanted to meet here, since she was my favourite character since New Moon, when Edward left.

He grinned, " why don't you come meet my whole family?"

My eyes widened. This was too cool!!

"Cool?" he repeated doubtful, "you are so like Bella when I first met her."

"I don't think I hold the same attraction, or that I am your 'singer'"

He laughed, "no, that you are not. So, how 'bout coming over to meet my family on Saturday?"

"Sure!" We said apprehensively.

"Umm... how and where are we going to meet? I don't think my dad would like me going to meet a friends family, if that friend happened not to be... female. No offense"

"None taken. So how about we all meet at the mall, and then I'll drive you to our house."

"Sounds good." Said Jasmine

The bell rang, we groaned and went off to class.

**A/N: I know this was a really short chapter, but at least it's there right? Right? Sorry.**

**I'll try to get chapter 7 up soon, but I literally am not even going to edit, ok maybe I will a little :P :P**

**Anyway, I decided to take the Quileutes out of the story for -clears throat- plot purposes -cough- lazy -cough- XD :P**

**Just so you know, most of these people are my friends, except Hailey, isn't called Hailey, and I don't think she's onto New Moon yet, and Rachel and Dawn are my bestest friends, not snobs. I sorta kinda tried to make my characters relate to characters in Twilight **

**Dawn: Lauren (possibly insecure?)Name of one of my friends**

**Rachel: Jessica ( who I think really only has a deep fear of being un-wanted) name of a friend**

**Jasmine: Based of one of my bestest friends**

**Sarah: Based of of one of my friends**

**Hailey: Angela. Vaguely based of a friend.**

** end rant XD!:P!!! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I've seen stories shorter than this with like a hundred reviews! -begs- **


	7. The Cullens

**A/N: YAY ch.7!! I know, Edward seems to HUMAN in this fic right now, but he is completely relaxed. He doesn't have to worry about Bella anymore, or about hiding his secret. Since his new school is used to Jessica, Sarah, and Jasmine never shutting up about him (seriously whenever I mention the name Edward, my friends freaks at me.)**

**Sorry for the delay, novel study due on Monday, so ya...**

**Hope you like!!**

**Also seem to be having trouble typing... (seriously, went to type a "w" and typed an "o"...**

I stood in front of the cinema waiting for Edward to show up, so we could go meet his family.

Jasmine and Sarah couldn't come since they had a project that I had a hunch I would be getting tomorrow. Hailey was sick. A silver Volvo pulled up in front of the theater. I grinned and thought

_Hey!_

"What?" He asked me.

I gasped, last I saw he was in the Volvo.

"No, I was right there,"he pointed into the shadows, "That," he jabbed his thumb at the Volvo, "is my family."

_All of them? _I thought.

"yes. My Bella too." He looked happy, and slightly happy as he said her name.

_And why are they all here?_

"We're going to see a movie." He said simply.

_Can Bella handle that? _I asked concerned,

"I hope so. Alice doesn't see anything going wrong."

_Ah, but does she **see**anything?_**"**

"No wolves." He assured.

Just then I felt the somebodies presence. I knew it was the Cullens.

I turned around, and saw 5 of the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life. Right away I knew who was who.

The tall blonde super-model, that was Rosalie. The blonde male, Jasper. The slightly scary body-builder-type-guy, had to be Emmet. The medium-hight brunette had to be the one and only Bella, clearly a vampire. Of course, there was the little pixie, Alice.

She was practically bouncing right there.

"Great choice Jessica! The movie is great!" she made a sound that sounded very much like a squee.

Edward rolled his eyes and said, thanks Alice, ruin it for me.

"Nobody told you to read my mind!"

"With your excitement, it's like somebody shouting at me at the top of their lungs!"

Alice shrugged.

"Well," Rosalie said, "the rest of us haven't seen it yet, so lets go see this supposedly great movie."

Alice sqeed again.

I giggled.

"What?" they all turned to look at me.

"You're all so..." I searched for the right words, ooc was the only thing coming to mind." relaxed."

"I'm assuming you know why, seeing as you know everything about us?"

I pouted." no, I don't. Stephenie Meyer hasn't released Breaking Dawn yet."

"Well, here's your finale for you." Bella said to me, "by the way, those books aren't QUITE accurate. I wasn't THAT much of a klutz."

I grinned. They were all so friendly. I looked at my watch.

"Oh crap, the movie starts in a minute!"

"Vampires" they said pointing at their selves.

"Human," I said pointing to myself.

They laughed, and we all went in.

"6 for the Golden Compass please" Alice told the lady selling tickets.

"how old are all of you?"

they rattled off their ages, and I couldn't help but smiling. Knowing that they were actually a couple hundred years older was comical.

"That'll be 24 dollars," said the woman in a board tone. **(A/N: There is a theater that is only like 4 dollars if you are 13 . It's freakin awesome!)**

Alice looked surprised, but paid with the weird credit card. I giggled at the sight of it.

"Something funny?" The lady asked me.

"I'm just being a nerd. Making book referances in my head. Also bracing myself for a bad book-to-movieization **(A/N: Movie- eye-sation... s'how it's pronounced. I like it. New word!)**

"You've read the book?" She asked me.

"Pfft!!!! Yeah! And the Subtle Knife, AND the Amber Spyglass. They can't POSSIBLY, portray dust properly in a movie." I felt furious.

Jasper sent a calming wave my way. I glared at him. He smiled back.

The lady looked suspicious, however even if we were 13, we were paying extra, and it was only rated pg. She handed us out tickets, and we went to go catch the movie.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. I'm still alive (barely) and I still care about getting reviews! They make me happy!! Even the negatives! They make me flattered that you took the time to review!! Now, JASPER! Make them review! LOL!!!! Sorry again, I finished this at like 2 in the morning and was too tired to do anything BUT move a foot to the couch.**


	8. Chris, the wolflover

**A/N: Hey, I have no homework tonight so I have time to add another chapter!! -squees-**

**OMC!! I just looked at my stats, and I have over a thousand hits! -sniff sniff- -cries- ok I'm not THAT soft.**

**Just wondering, how do you say Carlisle's name? My friend says it's Car-See-aal, I say Car-lyle... Who's right?? **

The movie was great! Well I was too busy laughing at Jasper, who was feeling the anger of some human two rows up (**A/N: I probably would get frustrated. Most book-to-movieizations do that to me... They always end up digging themselves into a hole.) **it was hilarious. He kept shaking with anger, we could only laugh. I knew, without Edwards awesome gift, that Emmet and his booming laugh had angered a lot of people.

The next day in class, the subject of vampires was brought up at lunch (**A/N: The guy in here is just like a guy I have to sit with at lunch -groans-) **

"no," Chris said, "the werewolf is better. They are super-strong, fast and HOT."

I gave him a wth look. Edward laughed at him **(had to ease my suffering a bit and have Edward sit with me too)**

"pfft!" I said, "the vampire has all that, PLUS, some have special gifts!"

_shame the wolves aren't seen by Alice... then again, it makes it all the better when you read their thoughts_.

He smirked at this, than nearly choked.

_What?!_

"I'll tell you later, but you probably don't want to know."

"ugh..." stupid human males. I laughed at my self, I sounded so _primitave!_

"Maybe so, however, a pack of werewolves would kick a coven of vampires butts."

_Could the pack at La Push do that?_

He nodded.

"Not if there was an even amount of said vampires" Edward said, rolling his eyes

"Surrreee..." He then went on to describe this stupid machine, which couldn't be destroyed and kept coming back more and more of a robot.

"You do realize that you could simply cut the robot off from all of it's power sources, and then it's 'dead'?" I asked him.

"Well, it will come back as a sort of robot-ghost." Chris said

_Don't encourage him._

"Chris," I said, "shut the hell up. Nobody cares."

"Ouch." He said

Edward grimaced at his thoughts.

I rolled my eyes, "seriously, do you EVER stop talking?"

"Nope."

"Then prepare to hear that a lot." I smiled condescendingly.

"You think you're so popular," he said, " I bet I have more friends than you."

"Really?" I asked skeptically, " name 5"

This stumped him,

"umm..." he paused, then smirked, " me, myself, and I, Brayden, and... umm AJ, your my friend right?" He said turning to the another guy at our table.

He nearly spit his water out. "no."

"And yourself only counts as one." I added

"Fine, you name 5." I grinned. Easy.

_Can I say your family?_

Edward nodded once.

"Fine," I took a deep breath, " Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Sarah, Rachel, Jasmine, Danielle, Dawn, Hailey, Cassy..." I paused for breath.

"OK, OK, I get it!" He grumbled at me. (**A/N: I know I am not friends with dawn in this fic, but I am basically quoting an conversation I had at lunch (without Edward of course -sob-) **

I took a bite of my Ritz Bitz sandwitch

_Mmmm... Yummy!_

Edward shuddered. " How can you eat that crap?"

"It's yummy!" I said innocently

_probably a hell of a lot better than **mountain lion**_

"No way. No comparison."

"Got that right"

"For _you_ maybe it's edible, but for me that crap is like _dirt_"

I giggled

_So what was it like eating pizza?_

He just shuddered, and then smiled, supposedly remembering that it was with Bella.

I grinned, and said, "anyway..."

**A/N: The inspiration for this chapter came from an idiot in my class, who thinks werewolves could kill the Cullens. He has no idea.**

**This chapter actually happened today, it was funny.**

**Reviews are liked and wanted, idk if it is like, pfft, this story sucks, or OMG IT IS SO AWESOME! (I think it's somewhere in between) ok, thanks! Ok, I'm done now.**

**Now, can you press the nice little pretty purple button you see**


	9. At the Cullens

**A/N: Everyone say thank you Alli's teacher(My real name is Alli, not Jessica.) They gave me homework yesterday and said it was due next class. Today we were going to a high school (to clarify, I'm in gr 8, and in the story I'm in like grade 12, so if anything goes against the high school schedule or something, don't blame me, well you can, but I won't listen XD .) and we don't have that class on Wednesday(the only day of the week we don't) so I won't have to do it 'till tomorrow night! **

**I just noticed how aimless last chapter was, it was basically a way of getting my frustration at Chris out... So ya, I'll be going back to my plotted story now... **

I breathed slowly through my nose trying to calm down. I was standing outside of the Cullens house, with Edward to meet his parents. Of course, I had walked, since I didn't have my drivers license yet, mostly I was too scared. I had furiously yelled 'no' when Edward suggested he pose as my boyfriend, so my parents wouldn't be suspicious. He was Bella's and I really liked Bella.

Edward opened the door, and was greeted by an enthusiastic Alice.

"Oh-em-gee!" she squeeled, "She's gunna say yes!! This was such an awesome idea!"

Edward rolled his eyes.

Rosalie walked down the stairs and said, "geez Alice the rest of us aren't freaky physics. So can you please tell the rest of us what's going on?"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"whatever."

"Alice, just tell us what the hell is going on." Emmet said walking into the room.

"Watch your mouth!" I heard Esme shout from across the house.

I giggled. They acted like a _normal _family

"We are normal." Edward said reading my mind.

"Normal isn't _this."_Said Rosalie, "_this _is about as _abnormal _as blistering hot day in Forks!"

I burst out laughing at that last comment

"Hey Jess!" Bella said coming down the stairs.

"Hi Bella. Hows life."

"Technically I'm not alive."

"Well excuse me," I said sarcastically in a way that would have gotten me in deep trouble with my parents, " how's existence. Is that any better?"

"Much."

"You know, Jess," Rosalie said, "you are already acting like a Cullen."

I half smiled, the left side of my mouth going up(**A/N: I really do do that!! I am so stupid, I just put quotation marks instead of the exclamation marks, then I caught myself)**

"Nice evil grin, I like it!" Emmet said.

"You would." Carlisle said coming into the room. "You must be Jessica." he said holding out his hand.

"Jess," I said shaking it.

"Hello Jess," Esme said walking into the room.

I was grinning a full smile now. They were so much more relaxed!

"So what was your brilliant idea Alice?" Jasper said walking into the room.

"You already know!" Alice said, bouncing.

"It wasn't her idea," Edward said annoyed that Alice was getting all the credit.

"No," Alice agreed, "it was Eddie's here!"

Edward growled and shot at Alice. Bella giggled, and my eyes widened. They were faster than I had pictured, if that was possible.

"He hates that name." Bella said coming to stand beside me.

I giggled too, and looked at Jasper, wanting to tell him to save his wife.

He rolled his eyes and sent waves of calm at Edward.

"WHAT WAS THE SUPPOSEDLY BRILLIANT IDEA THAT WE ALL SUPPOSEDLY KNOW ALREADY!" Rosalie asked getting annoyed.

"Fine," Edward grumbled, "I was wondering if maybe Jess would like to move back to Forks with us."

Alice squeed in delight.

I was sure I looked shocked. Did these people, who I barley knew, just invite me to _move with them?_

"b-b-b-but what about my family?" I finally managed to stutter out.

"Jess," Esme began, "you will be moving out soon anyway."

"True," I said, "what about collage" I asked.

"We can deal with that later." Carlisle said.

We all paused to our thoughts. I tried not to keep my mind working, to keep Edward out.

"NO!" Edward shouted at Alice.

We all jumped.

"Not a possibility." Edward repeated more calmly.

"Edward, " Alice began, " I have seen it happen, if we don't do it, and soon, the Volturi will be kill her."

I breathed in and out, singing in my mind to keep all thoughts at bay.

_This beat is, _

_automatic_

_supersonic_

_hypnotic_

_funky fresh_

_Work my body, so melodic_

_this beat goes right through my chest_

_Everybody ma and papi, _

_came to party_

_grab somebody_

_work your body_

_work your body _

_let me see you one two step. _

_(**A/N: I did that from memory, so if I messed it up, than oh well.)**_

"why would they come here?" Esme asked.

Bella looked as if she had just realised something important.

"Me." She said. " They are coming to see if I am a vampire yet, I would be turning 35 in my human life"

They all looked panicked.

"They'll know she's been here." Said Alice gently

"Can somebody tell the stupid human what the heck is going on here?" I asked.

Bella looked at me, understanding how I felt.

"Well... " Alice began.

**A/N: Hehe, little cliffie... though you probably know what's happening :P**

**Anyway, I've been thinking about doing a storie about Edward and Bella's life directly after Eclipse.  
**

**Do you, my fabulous readers think that I should do that?**

**p.s. To warn you:**

**I've noticed my ANS are really long, so I think my next chapter will be me ranting about things, cus I have a lot of thoughts, and I need to type it. Don't get your hopes up though :P**

**byez.**

**p.p.s. this chap is almost a thousand words long -pats self on back- **


	10. treaties

**A/N: Finally here! -bows- sorry, I've been really busy...**

**Wednesday: too much homework**

**Thursday: High School Open House**

**Friday: Make-shift Valentines day**

**Saturday: I'm right here!**

_**Previously In The Real Cullens:**_

"_Can somebody tell the stupid human what the heck is going on here?" I asked._

_Bella looked at me, understanding how I felt._

"_Well... " Alice began._

* * *

"Well," Alice began, " I just had a vision and I saw the Vulturi coming here."

I gasped. "W-w-what were you talking about when you said, ' I have seen it happen, if we don't do it, and soon, the Volturi will be kill her.'?" (**A/N: Did I get the punctuation right there? It looks weird.)**

Alice sighed. Her eyes went blank then continued, "they have discovered that you know about us. They are coming to destroy you."

"But, " I said panicking, " _lots _of people know about you"

Edward sighed. " Yes, but you are the only one who believes in us."

" What about Jasmine, Sarah, and Hailey?"

"They didn't 100 believe. They thought I was some look-a-like fan. Trust me, I know." He tapped his temple knowingly

"So what's going to happen?"

"Well, we'll have to change you."

I raised one eyebrow and said, " and what about your oh-so-convenient treaty with the wolves? Speaking of that, they let you change Bella?"

"Well," Edward said glancing at Bella, who nodded, "it was Jake. His love for Bella was put to good use."

Edward glanced at Bella again who said, "it's ok Edward, I'll be fine. She needs to know this."

"Alright, I just didn't want to hurt you love."

"He's still a little overprotective." Bella said rolling her eyes

"Anyway," Edward said, " on with the story."

Edward paused dramatically before continuing, " Well, it all really started just after our wedding. We had the service, the reception. Then the next day, Alice had a vision of a coven of vampires coming up from the south come to Forks. Naturally, we told the wolves. This battle went similar to the one with Victoria, except this time, somebody was a little more than hurt."

Bella let out a little dry sob. "Sam was killed, trying to protect the tribe." All the Cullens bowed their heads in respect for Sam.

"So then Jake took over as the Alpha of the tribe. Since Jake loved Bella, and excepted her decision to become a vampire, he told us that he would let us bite her, and they wouldn't start a war, as long as we moved her out of Forks. So that's what we did. We moved to Alaska, and lived off penguins for her first year." Edward shuddered at the memory.

"That was 15 years ago. As far as I'm concerned, the tribe is still led by Jake, and well, they are happy."

"So, how are you going to change me?" I asked.

Alice grinned, and said, "we bite you of course! Duh!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm still talking about the treaty Alice."

"You didn't let me finish!" Edward said.

Carlisle said,"maybe I should tell this part Edward."

"Ok."

"Well, we had to renegotiate the treaty, so now there are new terms.

-Stay off the reserve, unless hunting an enemy vampire. Then explain to the alpha when and why you were on the reserve.

-Do not bite a human, unless that human is in mortal peril AND has previously met a Cullen

and finally," Carlisle paused, " we can only live in Forks for 3 years at a time, then we have to leave for another 70, thus giving people to forget us, move or die."

"Ok. So, you can bite me, if I'm in mortal peril?" I asked.

"Yup!" Alice cheerfully, " and since you are in that, we might as well bite you now!"

"When was I put on the endangered species list?" I asked scared.

"As soon as Edward suggested you move to Forks with us. That's when you're future changed from happily married, to well, "

"Eternally damned." Edward interrupted.

"For the last time," Bella said." we HAVE souls!!"

"Really?" I asked.

Alice nodded.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked Alice confused

"I am better that OK! I'll finally have someone who won't complain about make-overs and shopping!"

I groaned. I hated shopping.

"Apparently that will change when you are changed," Edward said seeing one of Alice's visions, and reading my mind at the same time, " I just saw you two excitedly entering the mall."

Alice giggled. Bella looked relieved. Rosalie looked she was trying to pretend to be not excited about having a second barbie. Emmet looked confused. Carlisle and Esme just smiled at their 'children'.

I rolled my eyes and said again, " what about my family?"

"Well, we'll have to fake your death."

I gulped

**A/N: What do you think? To long to short, perfect.**

**Good writing, bad writing, perfect writing( yeah right)**

**To quick moving, suggish, perfect?**

**Review and tell me!**

**Also, I'm thinking of forcing a word minimum on myself (probably around 750 or so)**

**Should I do this?**


	11. plotting

**A/N: You, my awesome reviewers, have inspired me to write this next chapter early (that and me lacking something better to do.)**

**Yay for short A/Ns!**

Faking my death. They might as well kill me. They _would _ kill me. I was afraid. Was I ready for immortality? I wasn't sure.

I stood awkwardly at the dining room table, waiting for the rest of the Cullens to arrive so we could discus my "death"

I stamped on my foot, so I wouldn't have to think about what I was about to do.

_Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!_

_Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out._

Then, after my fifth cycle of breathing, the Cullens walked in.

"Well," Carlisle began, "we've decided the easiest way to fake your death would be to have you commit suicide."

I gasped, then started breathing slowly, with forced calm.

"That wouldn't work." I said impressed that my voice didn't break.

"Why not?" Asked Carlisle.

"Because," I was feeling calmer now, I shot Jasper a thankful look. He just smiled.

"Because," I continued, "my parents know that I am happy with life, and that'll make them think that it was murder, and then they'll get everyone on you guys."

"It's true." Alice added sadly, "we would be found out, and then hell would literally break out. Not to mention the Volturi would kill us, and all the other vampires."

"That's a good point Alice." Carlisle said.

"What should we do than?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, what about an abduction." I suggested.

They all immediately started to protest.

"No. _Listen!"_

"If it's probably murder, than my parents'll have the police finger printing and it'll be a lot of time and money. They'll worry, and try to find the murderer. If it's an abduction, than they'll try and find me, but you could easily hide me. Alice could tell if somebody was coming to wherever we are, then Edward will be able to hear their thoughts before they get there. So as soon as we hear their thoughts, we run! We stay there until people stop searching."

I paused to take a breath, not wanting to continue, "and, if you change me, any dogs won't be able to find me!"

"This kid has an evil mind!" Emmet said with a booming laugh.

"Nope." I said, "I just like to think of ways around the law."

Esme's eyes widened.

"Of course, I wouldn't _hurt_ anyone," I said trying not to sound like a criminal, " and I never really _use _ the things I think, because they're wrong." I added

Esme, looked relieved.

"Anyway," Alice said, "that'll work, I just saw us the police saying, 'it's a lost cause, she's been gone for 2 years now.' so that means your idea is the best."

I grinned, "how come the human always has better ideas than the vampire?" I asked

"I think it's because the human has a sense of mortality, so they can understand fear of death better than a vampire." Bella said.

"Yes, that's probably it." Carlisle said, distracted, "but that's not _really _a problem. The real problem is how we are going to convincingly abduct you."

I laughed. "That's not a problem! As I'm walking home from school, you have Emmet, grab me and run! At human speed of course."

"Hey! Why me?" Emmet asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Look at you. All you have to do is put some criminal-like clothes and grab me, and somebody will definitely see you kidnap me. Also, if I dunno, Alice kidnapped me, it would look a little weird, a person shorter than me, _easily _picking me up and running away."

"Oh."

"AND, you're the only one that I could punch on the back, and look like I'm not hurting without looking all messed."

The rest of the Cullens all laughed. "She is a good planner." Edward said, "seriously, she's got this mental video of what's going to happen in her head."

I stuck my tongue out at him, like the baby I am.(**A/N: Tongue is a weird word. Don't cha think?)**

"Care to tell the rest of us your plan?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, do you have a chalk board?"

Alice nodded, and ran up to her room at vampire speed. "I saw you asking for it, so I bought it!"

"Thanks."I said taking it from her.

I quickly drew a sidewalk, an 'x' and an 'o'

**(A/N:would look something like this:----x- --- -o---------)**

"This beautiful 'o' represents me, walking one way and the even better 'x' represents Emmet, walking the other. Now, all I have to do is walk home from school listening to my i-pod, then Emmet, just ducks down and picks me up in a firerman's lift type thing, and runs me here, than we all fly to Africa before the police can catch up to me."

They all sat in silence, thinking.

"Like I said, it'll work!" Alice said.

I grinned at her. She would be a good friend to me when I was a vampire.

Emmet was grinning. "I like it!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband. "You would."

We spent the next few hours discussing little things.

Alice said we should buy our tickets now so ,of course, we did.

**A/N: I just realized I made a mistake. In one chapter the Cullens ask Jess to move to Forks with them, and then I said that Bella would be 35, and that the Cullens could only live in Forks every 70 years, AND that Bella was a newborn -hits head- I'm sorry for any confusion this caused so here is the REAL data:**

**Bella would be turning 35**

**Bella has been a vampire for 15 years**

**Edward being Edward kept her in isolation for those 15 years(with the exception of the Cullens ofcourse.**

**Moving was to make sure Bella could handle blood.**

**As for the moving to Forks/70 year wait, if you are 107 years old, 65 years won't seem like that long.**

**Does that clear things up?**

**Review and tell me! Ask questions if you need to!**

**p.s. chapter 12 is written, I'll post it when I feel like it! Hah! **


	12. ABDUCTION!

**A/N:Heehee! I'm writing this ahead of time!(OMG ITS ANOTHER SHORT AN!)**

School on Friday passed by in a blur. Today Emmet was going to "abduct" me.

I packed my bag with all of my stuff. Thankfully my teachers were mad at us so they gave us homework in every subject, so my friends didn't look at me _too_ weirdly. Lastly, I put the numerous books that I read for pleasure in my already bursting bag. There was 7 textbooks and my two inch binder all stuffed into my bag. I had about two 500-700 page novels in my locker, and my bag felt like it weighed a ton.

I pulled it over my shoulder,grunting. Hopefully Emmet would "abduct" me _before _I got home.

I took out the cell Edward lent me, and called Emmet.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey dad!" I said. This was the signal that it was me, and not one of the family.

"_Jess?"_

"yup! Did you lock the door?"

"_what? Oh right, you can't say anything! Anyway, I'll be ready to intercept your path at the corner of, well you know where!"_

"Ok thanks dad. I'll talk to you soon!"

"_ha ha ha very funny. Bye"_

The dial tone came up.

I left the school, putting my i-pod on in the halls.

"Hey! Take that out of your ears now!" one of the teachers shouted at me as I walked by.

I sang a few bars in defiance.

"Detention!" She screamed at me.

It took all of my self-control not to burst out laughing, this was one detention she would never forget giving. I continued walking. She kept adding more detentions to that as I didn't take out my headphones. I didn't need Jasper's freaky gift to know that she was angry at me, and if I wasn't "dying" shortly, I would be terrified. I grinned, and thought,

_Edward, if you're listening, this is too funny. She's going to regret this so much. You might want to stay for at least a week or two, pretend your family is moving, then come meet Emmet Rosalie, cus we can't leave her here without Emmet, and me in Africa or something, otherwise you'll be a prime suspect for kidnapping._

I waited until I was alone in the stairwell before saying

"Alice," I said as I started down the stairs, "I hope to god you see this in a vision, I already told Edward in my mind, but I don't know if he heard me, so I'll say this to you and pray you see all of this. You and your family might want to to stay here for a week or two, then pretend you are all moving, then meet Emmet, Rosalie, and I in Africa or something, that way you and your family won't be suspected for kidnapping me.

I walked out of the building and started home.

I had been walking for what felt like half an hour when I saw Emmet. I tried to do the same thing I always did when I saw scary looking men when I was walking home. Tense up, look deep in thought.

Before I knew it, he had picked me up, and was running away. I halfheartedly punched him in the back trying to make him let me go. He ran me to his house, and said, "that was the weakest punch ever. Bella could do better than that!

"Well, I said. I wasn't exactly trying to hurt you. Not that I could."

"We all know that" he said jokingly.

"Haha. Very funny Emmet. We should leave soon. Our flight is at 5, and it's already 3."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Rosalie said. "We should take my M3. Emmet's jeep is to big for the airport. Edward," she paused, not wanting to continue, " I need you to come with us and, take my baby home."

Edward laughed at Rosalie. "Sure Rose."

We all got in her BMW. It was gorgeous. So many people would kill for this car! That made me laugh. She had BEEN killed for this car.

Edward chuckled at something, presumably my thoughts, and Rosalie zoomed out of the driveway and to the airport.

**A/N: I think I might write the next chapter in that teachers point of view. Either that, or make it a separate fanfic. Which should I do? I really want to write how she feels.**

**Review! I have over 45 now! It makes me so happy.**

** oh and by the way, your next update won't be until Saturday because**

**tonight:Lotsa homework (procrastinating right now) and have to fill out high school apps  
Tomorrow:Packing for school ski trip  
Thursday&Friday: On said ski trip!  
Saturday:Hopefully update will be up.  
**


	13. ABDUCTION! Teacher's PoV

**A/N: I wrote this on Saturday, and am posting on Sunday. I am soo hyper from yesterdays 4 Pepsis. -twitch-**

**Teacher's PoV:**

Finally! The day was over. It had been the longest day, ever. I so many kids just being defient! They needed to learn some respect!

I saw Jess putting away all her books. That made me curious, however, I pushed it away. She was a good student, showed a modicum of respect, unlike the rest of this school.

I was still watching her when I saw her pull out her cell and talk to her dad, something about a locked door.

"Ok thanks dad. I'll talk to you soon!" I heard her say.

She was walking towards me as she put her i-pod headphones in. I sighed, normally Jess obeyed the rules

"Hey! Take that out of your ears now!" I shouted at her. I felt bad about that, but hey, I was in a really bad mood.

She sang a few bars, that was really rude. She was sooo going to get it bad.

"Detention!" I screamed.

She kept walking, I must have given her at least 15 detentions when she smiled. Yes she smiled. Oh the _nerve _of these kids.

I heard her mumble something about seeing things as she walked into the stairwell.

-----------------------------------The Next Day------------------------------------------

_Rrrriiiinnnnggg. Rrrrrinnngggg._

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing. I looked at my clock, it was 6:30 am. Ugh, I groaned, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_Hello, Mrs. Mason (_**A/N: I know, creative. Right? I couldn't think of another name for her.)**

"mmm," I said sleepily.

_You, and all the other teachers are being asked to wear black today._

I gasped. No, they only ever made us wear black when someone had-

_I'm terribly sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Jessica Brook _**(A/N: NOT my last name. In case you cared) **_has been kidnapped, and suspected dead._

I couldn't help it. I snorted. It was just so _ironic! _Almost like she had _known_she was going to be kidnapped. Impossible! How could she?

"Ok." I finally managed to say.

_Goodbye Mrs. Mason, I shall see you later._

"Bye." I said.

I held onto the phone as the guilt started to come to me. Oh god, I had given her detentions, probably shortly before she was killed. _HOW _could I be such a _monster?! _ I wanted to die. I wanted to die to bring that innocent little girl back to her parents **(A/N: awwwww PFFFT NOT!)**

Ok, I'll wear black, I probably would anyway. I was feeling better in the guilt department, and I didn't really feel I had made her miserable,so I probably wouldn't care too much when I got to school. Sure, I would cry when I was supposed to, but other than that...

"Read the authors note and review!!" I said to Alli's superly awesome readers.

**LOL**

**A/N: OK, I know this chapter is really short, I hate it too, but I'll try and update again soon. Promise. I actually started writing this on Saturday, and now it's Monday... I had the biggest writers block EVER. Normally, I know what my characters are feeling, this time, I knew nothing. Also, I wanted her to feel worse, but then today, when I was writing this scene, I was FED UP with school, and all of that good stuff(can you hear the sarcasm?) Anyway, that's all for now.**

**P.S: I wrote all of the above yesterday. **


	14. The flight

**A/N: The inspiration for this chapter came from a friend of mine... I can barely remember the convo we had though... Something about Emmett and Rosalie! BWAHAHA I REMEMBER! **

**P.S. This is my friend Jessica, where I got the name for the main character in this story.**

I sat on the flight from New York to Ethiopia, Rosalie were on one side of the isle, with a stranger. I sat in the middle of the other with strangers on either side of me. (**A/N: I'm assuming it would be a big plane... and that there is an airport in Ethiopia... so sue me if I'm wrong. THAT WAS SARCASM!!) **I decided to try and talk to one of them.

"Hey," I said., "My name's Jess who are you?"

"Marie" (**I know, I'm SO creative with my names! )**

"Hi Marie, do you believe in vampires?"

I saw Rosalie shoot me a warning glance. I rolled my eyes back at her and grinned.

"Not really, I mean I've read a few Vampire romance novels, but that's it. I don't really believe..."

"You remind me of my friends at school. They're all like that. They've all read a bunch of Vampire books, but I'm the only one who actually believes in them. Then I found those two, " I tilted my head at them, with a grin on my face. "They've always believed too."

"Really?" Marie asked me. "You're weird."

"Pffffftt." was my witty response, "I'm not weird."

"You are _so _weird."

"Fine. Oh _Emmie!"_

Emmett growled, "What?!"

"Get her! She called me weird!"

"Umm, Jess..." Rosalie said, "you _are _weird"

"Pffft," I said again, "fine."

We all laughed, the person on my other side just glared at us. I grinned at him, angelically. I felt like Jane. That made me grin.

I spent the rest of the flight talking to myself in my head.

**A/N: I know that this is a really REALLY short chapter, I'll update again tonight. Seriously though, consider yourselves lucky! I wasn't planning on updating till I got 70 reviews, but I decided, nobody else is gunna review, so I'll update!!!**

**PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONG! I WARN YOU NOW, THERE'S A SONG IN THERE, YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU WANT!! Oops, caps lock :P with the lyrics it's over a thousand words. Without, it's over 750.**

**I'll update with next chapter just before I go to bed.**


	15. Africa and a BITE!

**A/N: Here is the next chapter as promised. OMC, FRIGGIN TOOPY AND BINU IS ANNOYING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Twilight or Harry Potter that you will be seeing(SPOILER! Kinda!!) nor do I own any of the lyrics. If I owned all three, I'd be RICH!! I'm not rich though, right now I have a grand total of $5! Ha! Don't get your hopes up, HP isn't real in this chap, that would be scary...**

I was getting REALLY bored of Africa by the second day there. The heat was getting to me, and there Emmett had told me that we couldn't take too much water or food. I was starting to feel dehydrated

"How much longer are we stuck here?!" I complained.

"We're here for a lot longer, you're lucky, there are no people here, so you won't suffer temptation." Rosalie explained.

"Just when were you planning on changing me?" I asked.

"We're just waiting for a call from Carlisle saying that you've been assumed dead.."

"Oh, Ok."

Just than the phone rang, my heart jumped.

"Hello?" Emmett asked

There was a pause as the person on the other end answered.

"Oh, I see, ok." Emmett said, "Oh, Alright."

Emmett hung up the phone and turned around, looking grave. "That was Carlisle on the phone."

I gulped, terrified. What would happen? What would I miss? Oh god, _why?!  
_  
Of course, I wanted this, but was I ready to leave my family? I didn't have much of a choice now.

"He said, 'it's time.'"

I squeezed my eyes shut, and took a deep breath, I could only nod. My mouth seemed glued shut

"Nervous?" Rosalie asked me, she seemed concerned.

I nodded again.

"We'll be beginning the transformation tomorrow. Alice, Bella, Edward, and Jasper are all coming tonight. They know how much you like Alice and Bella, and well Edward is Edward, which affected Jasper."

My eyes widened, the fact that they would do this for me was amazing. Then again, they had all the time in the world, so would I for that matter.

"They had just left when Carlisle called. So they should be here sometime tomorrow."(**A/N: Yet again showing my ignorance, but can we ignore that?) **

"ok." I finally managed to say. My voice cracked from lack of use.

"You should get some sleep. It's the last you'll be getting."

"Kay." I said. I went and climbed into the cot, and miraculously I managed to fall asleep. My dreams were troubled however.

**(Second last in text AN, promise! This is basically a dream I had last night.)**

I dreamt that Harry Potter moved to Jamaica, and that one of the natives said he couldn't live there because he was European. Then he went for a kayak ride in an inflatable kayak, and the Native said he could stay because he didn't follow the rules...

From there the dream got foggier, things mulling together. I could remember something about a pig, and music.

When I woke the next morning, I somehow knew that this would be the end of life as I knew it. A part of my dream came back, The music.

_That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an aeroplane,  
Lenny Bruce is not afraid  
Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn - world  
Serves its own needs, dont misserve your own needs. Feed  
It off an aux speak, grunt, no, strength,turn, ladder  
Start to clatter with fear fight down height. Wire  
In a fire, representing seven games, in a government  
For hire and a combat site. Left of west and coming in  
A hurry with the furies breathing down your neck. Team  
By team reporters baffled, trumped, tethered cropped  
Look at that low playing! Fine, then. Uh oh,  
Overflow, population, common food, but it'll do. Save  
Yourself, serve yourself. World serves its own needs,  
Listen to your heart bleed dummy with the rapture and  
The revered and the right, right. You vitriolic,  
Patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty  
Psyched_

It's the end of the world as we know it  
It's the end of the world as we know it  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine

Six o'clock - TV hour. Don't get caught in foreign  
Towers. Slash and burn, return, listen to yourself  
Churn. Locking in, uniforming,and book burning, blood  
Letting. Every motive escalate. Automotive incinerate  
Light a candle, light a motive. Step down, step down  
Watch your heel crush, crushed, uh-oh, this means no  
Fear cavalier. Renegade steer clear! A tournament,  
a Tournament, a tournament of lies. Offer me solutions,  
Offer me alternatives and I decline

(chorus)  
It's the end of the world as we know it (it's time I had some time alone)  
It's the end of the world as we know it (it's time I had some time alone)  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine (it's time I had some  
time alone)

I feel fine

(repeat chorus)

The other night I dreamt of knives, continental  
Drift divide. Mountains sit in a line, Leonard  
Bernstein. Leonid Brezhnev, Lenny Bruce and Lester  
Bangs. Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom! You  
Symbiotic, patriotic, slam book neck, right? Right

(repeat chorus)

It's the end of the world as we know it  
It's the end of the world as we know it  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine (it's time I had some  
time alone)

(repeat chorus 2x)

Fine  
It's the end of the world as we know it (it's time I had some time alone) 

Never before had that be so true for me. **(A/N: LAST ONE PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE! This is really only for the chorus cus thats all I can understand in that song)**

"Jess?" I heard Bella say in a soft voice.

I came out of the room, feeling it wasn't safe for me to open my mouth yet. I'd let Edward talk if I needed to say something important.

_Hear that Edward? I don't think it's safe for me to open my mouth right now, so if I think something that sounds really important, can you tell everybody for me?_

"Sure Jess." He sounded so, I couldn't describe it worried.

_This is just for you... Even if I loose my soul, I'll still be better than some humans, I won't go around killing people, which some humans, who have souls, do. Besides, I think your soul dies when you die anyway, so our souls are still alive. _I couldn't help but adding a _ OH! _

Edward grinned and said, "I never thought of it that way, you're good."

I breathed slowly through my nose, trying to get rid of the thoughts of future pain.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me.

I nodded. _WAIT! _I thought, _who's changing me?!_

"I am." He said, " I am the only one here who would be able to control themselves."

"Rosalie probably could too," he added as an afterthought, "but I don't want to ruin her record."

I nodded, that made a little sense, kind of.

"Lets get this over with." Edward said. "Rosalie, Alice, hold Bella back, Emmett you guard me. Sorry Jasper, but I need you to leave. You understand right?"

Jasper nodded and left right away, I could tell none of them were breathing.

Edward took a few deep breaths, apologised to me in advanced for any pain, and bit down on my neck, right by the main artery.

**A/N: Ok, couple of questions:**

**1. What should my power be (if any)**

**2. Should I have any of the Cullens loose control? (I'm thinking no.)**

**3. I was thinking of ending the story right after her change. Should I write a sequel?**

**Review if you want to be heard!! BWAHAHA!!**

**I'll start next chapter at 85 reviews(and you all know I don't edit). My goal for this story is 100 reviews...**


	16. The Change!

**A/N: I GOT 86 REVIEWS!! THANK YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!!**

**P.S: My grammar might be a bit more off than usual, I've been having MSN convos of like 6 people... so I had to type really fast... ya...**

**Quick Recap of Chapter 15**

"_Lets get this over with." Edward said. "Rosalie, Alice, hold Bella back, Emmett you guard me. Sorry Jasper, but I need you to leave. You understand right?"_

_Jasper nodded and left right away, I could tell none of them were breathing._

_Edward took a few deep breaths, apologised to me in advanced for any pain, and bit down on my neck, right by the main artery._

_This wasn't so bad. _I thought. Then it started. The _pain. _There was a scalding pain in my neck that felt like fire. I knew it would hurt. I didn't know it would hurt _this much!! _I couldn't help but let a scream escape my lips. Don't scream. You asked for this. I gritted my teeth. The fire started to spread down my neck, I wanted so badly to scream I didn't though. A red haze was beginning cloud my vision. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Bella trying to break Alice and Rosalie's grasp. I could see that they were both battling their instincts. Then it all went black.

Pain. That's all I could remember. Mind-numbing, excruciating, agonizing, burning, consuming, stabbing, unbearable pain. **(A/N: OMC! That's a lot of adjectives. Thank you thesaurus!)**

I heard Alice and Bella sitting around my bed, "Only 2 and a half more days."

Before, I would have thought that two and a half days wouldn't be that long. Now was different. Each minute felt like a century. This was worse than being burned at the steak. At least then you die. Instead with this the pain just kept getting worse.

Occasionally, I would here somebody say something, I never understood what they were trying to say. All I recognized was the pain. I tried not to scream to much.

I was starting to become more aware of my surroundings. I vaguely realized that the pain was starting to recede from my toes.

The pain was only around my chest now. I was relieved. The transformation had been horrible. Then all of a sudden, it felt like an iron hand was gripping my chest. I knew it was my heart stopping. Then, it stopped. Everything stopped. I knew my heart wasn't beating anymore.

"She's done now." Alice said. I noticed how loud she seemed to talking. "She'll open her eyes in exactly 50 seconds."

"She thinks your shouting Alice. Keep your voice down." Edward had the sense not to shout, how come it sounded like he was whispering though?

"Why you whispering Eddie-boy!" Emmett practically blew my eardrums with that.

"SHHHH! She's not used to her new senses yet! You probably just burst her eardrum!!! "**(A/N: I'm writing with mittens on right now... sorry for any mistakes) **Edward whisper-shouted.

"Sorry Jess!" Emmett stage-whispered. There was a thunk, and an "OWWW, Rose! What was that for?"

I giggled and opened my eyes

What I saw amazed me.

**A/N: OK, I'm guessing another 3 or 4 chapters! The more you review, the longer I'll drag this story(not so much that it is getting boring though)**

**So there! REVIEW!!  
**

**I've got Jess's power, and Bella's too, so PLEASE Don't review saying her power should be this, I've got one that Alice is gunna love.**

**Sorry for the short chap.**


	17. Hunt

**A/N: Thnaks to al my reviewers!! You are all awesome!! Thank you!! I started this on Tuesday night... I finished it on Saturday.**

**Recap from Chapter 16  
**_I giggled and opened my eyes_

_What I saw amazed me._

Everything was clearer! I could see every feature of everyones faces! It was as if I was blind as a human, and had just opened my eyes. Everything was clear.

" So this is what it's like to be a vampire!" I said.

"Woah! Slow down Jess!" Emmett teased me, in an excruciatingly slow voice.

"Slow down?" I asked. I was talking normally.

"You people are so ignorant of AFTER your transformation! You remember the pain, but nothing after!!" Bella whisper-shouted at them. I remembered she had just been changed recently too.

Looks of understanding passed over their faces that I would have missed if I was human.

"Jess," Bella said, in a loud voice, "right now, to human ears, I am whispering quietly. You need to get used to loud sound. It doesn't take that long."

I nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to talk softly, then I'm gradually going to get louder. Stop me when it gets to loud."

She started at a very soft whisper to my ears, and began to raise her voice until she was talking loud enough for a human to hear. I still felt comfortable with this. She got louder and louder until I felt my eardrums were about to burst.

"Good." She said. "This means that you have normal hearing, I was shouting there."

Thats when I noticed it. The itching and scratching at the back of my throat. I knew I was thirsty.

"She needs to hunt." Said Edward loudly.

"Right." Rosalie said. "Alice, Bella and I will take her. Hopefully we'll discover her new ability."

"Lets go!" I said excitedly

They ran me out into the desert**(A/N: I actually had forest there and then I'm like wtf? Is there even any big forests in Africa?!),** and I was amazed by the smells I was aware of. I couldn't tell any of them apart. I just ran to the nearest one, and tackled it to the ground and drank it's blood. I looked down and laughed. It was a hyena. I _had _laughed a lot as a human!

I felt slightly repulsed at myself. I had just killed! It's better than killing a human, was the only thing I could do not to go into hysterics.

I felt Alice beside me, rubbing soothing circles on my back. Thats when it hit me. I was a _vampire. _Not pretending, I _was_ a vampire. This shocked me to no ends. I knew I needed to feed some more, so I said to Alice, "I still need more blood."

She sighed. "Come with me. We'll get you some animals that you won't regret killing. Or you won't after you see what they do."

I nodded and we set out again. She made me watch lions hunt. I didn't feel as bad drinking their blood.

After I had my fill of blood, Alice, Rosalie, Bella and I all went home. Well to our camp.

I decided it was time to look in the mirror. I opened the flap-like door, and went to look in the shabby mirror that was in the tent. I was startled to see that I didn't look much different from my human self. My hair was the same, I had filled out my curves a little, not to much. I tried to see through human eyes. I guess I would have looked beautiful to a human. I looked like me to myself. Finally, I managed to look in my eyes. I was startled to see that they were black. **(Let me explain this one... in every change story, the eyes are always red... I don't really think the eyes turn red right away. Black signifies that they are thirsty, and the newborns will need blood. I realize that their bodies would still have their blood in them but shh!! Don't contradict the author!!)**

"Cool!" I said. I wasn't expecting this. I heard Edward snort, then mutter "cool... yeah right."

Then there was a loud _thwack_! and Bella said, "Hey! Be nice!! This _is _cool compared to a human life!"

I could almost hear his eyes rolling

I turned around and Edward said, "Well, Jess, it's time you learned a little self-control."

**A/N: Sorry for if I made it seem like the Cullens were in a mansion, I kept forgetting they stayed in a tent... I kept forgetting that they were in Africa... so ya... don't kill me!! -hides in corner-**

**I think this might be the last chapter. There's not much else I can write, I have no ideas left for this... **

**When I write the sequel, I'm going to write at least two or three chapters ahead of time...**

**If you have anything that you want to see in the sequel, pm me or review with it! I love getting both!!**


	18. Self Control

**A/N: I decided more chapters!!! Yay! I'm writing this on my dad's laptop as I watch my sister... **

**OMFG!!!!! 100 REVIEWS!!!!!**

**This basically takes place right at the end of the last chapter... seriously, I could have continued this from the last chapter if I wanted too...**

Self-Controll? Uh Oh. I remembered in Twilight how people said that the thirst was unbearable. I was worried that I knew I would be just like them. I wasn't any different in my h uman life, why would I be different now?

"How were you planning on doing that?" I asked the room at large.

"Well," Alice answered, "first, you are going to go clean up, then we are going to take you as close to the nearest village we can before you start to loose control, then we are going to keep you near the scent until you are used to it."

In theory, it made sense. That was what I had done to deal with human pain, put myself in the pain until I don't feel it, or it goes away. This would be so much stronger though.

I wasn't sure I was ready for the smell of human blood. I didn't have much of a choice (**A/N: Awwwwwwww! My little sister fell asleep on my lap!! She's so cute!!! Thank god she was watching videos on the laptop, so I had it on my lap.)**

"Clean up first." Rosalie pointed out.

"Right." I said.

I went back to the mirror, and looked into the mirror. Alice handed me a wet cloth and a hair brush. I was a little disappointed that I still had to work to keep my appearance presentable. I found myself wishing I didn't have to use all that crap to look good. I wanted the blood to go away. I was very surprised to see that the blood sort of faded a little bit. I concentrated on making it go away. My head started to hurt, but the blood was slowly disappearing. I was impressed with myself. **(A/N: I originally had the blood just disappear right away, but then I remembered that powers got more pronounced over time... it didn't seem right for her power just to **_**work **_** without any practise...)**

Because my head was still throbbing, I took the brush from Alice instead of using my newly discovered power to tame my hair.

"Are you girls done yet?!" Emmett asked impatiently.

I rolled my eyes. "Almost!!!! My head really hurts though. Can you keep your voice down?"

"Why does your head hurt?" Rosalie asked, incredulously.

"Because," I said impatiently, " I just made all that blood disappear from my face!! That took a LOT of concentration... so now my head hurts!"

Rosalie's head looked up, " you've found your power already?"

"I guess... Why?"

"Because, Alice and Jasper didn't really learn their power for a month after joining us..."

"Well," I began, " I don't know my power yet, I just got some blood off my face. It could be anything..."

"ANYWAY!" Edward interupted, " we have to have you learn some control over your instincts before you can go back into civilized places. So LETS GO!!"

"Right." We all said.

We all climbed into The jeep that Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jasper had brought with them.

As we started off towards the city, I couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. I vaguely recognized the lions smell. _mmm!! _I thought.

Then a smell hit me. It was irresistible. I wanted nothing more than to jump out of the jeep and run toward the smell.

I felt the jeep stop. I barely noticed it. All I cared about was the smell.

"How can you _stand_it!!" I shouted.

"Practice." Edward said. I noticed he was holding Bella back also. She didn't look quite as stressed as I felt right now though.

I shook my head back and forth a few times trying to clear my mind. I gulped. If they could do it. I could too!!

**A/N: I'm ending the chapter here to save you all from another billion words worth of crap about her learning self control. Lets say this, she has about a quarter of the self control of Jasper. Bella has more than Jess. So ya... I'm done now... Review readers!! It makes me update faster!!! **


	19. AN Chappie! Dont have to read!

Sorry, sorry sorry sorry SORRY!! I hate these types of chapters too, I just wanted to say that it will probably be a while before I have time to write again. :(

I have an assignment due on tuesday that I have to work on, I have other daily homework, not to mention, my parents are doing alot of renovations, and I have to watch my sister ALOT!! I know, I'm sorry!! I am running out of ideas for this story...

1 or 2 more chapters, I think ( I know I've said this for the last 4 or 5 chapters)

If you have any ideas what I should put in the next chapter, pm or review to tell me!!

Just to give you an example of how bad it is...

I've pretty much been stilled... except this is with creativity...

for those of you who are thing wtf, it is a reference to The Wheel of Time, by Robert Jordin

please dont kill me! -meep-!!


	20. A Chat With Bella

**A/N: OMFG! SHE'S ALLIIIIIIVVVVEE!!**

**Ya that's right! I'm still alive, and, if I'm lucky, you're all still watching this story! My apologies for my extremely long delay in updating I got a little caught up in Wheel of Time, by Robert Jordan. If you haven't read it, it's an awesome fantasy seriese :P Highly recomended(Warning: WoT is 11 books long, plus a prequal and a book on the side ;) ) Thats about it. It sort of took me forever to think of any kind of insperation for this chapter. (That's my excuse and I'm stickin' to it!) Concider yourselves lucky that I decided to re-read my story and I wanted to know what happened :P I won't mention all the mistakes I caught along the way :P Ok I'm done now :P Here's a recap of what's happened so far"**

_**Bella is a Vampire. Jess, the main character, is too :D. All the Cullen kids are in Africa and Jess has very little self-control (Bella has more than Jess and Jasper has more than Bella.) Just to mention, I forgot what I chose as Bella's power so I'll just not mention it 'till I remember!! :D or come up with something better :P**_

As we got back to the tent, I was thinking about what had just happened. I felt like my self control had been pushed beyond the limit. Twice I had to be restrained by Emmett _and _Jasper. I felt horrible. Empty almost. How could I want to kill so much? I hated myself. Almost as if she shared Edwards power of reading minds, Bella came up to me and said, "It's ok, Jess. The fealing will pass. Alice won't let you have enough spare time to think about what you've become," She smiled, "and, if you do, then I can always think of something to help."

"Thanks Bella," I said relieved, "it's like you remember exactly what it was like to be transformed."

"Well, that's partially because it was only 15 years ago for me. For Edward it was 90 years since he was changed. The sensations are newest for me. And not just the pain."

Bella really was nice. They were all very funny. _I'm glad that if I have to spend an eternity, I get to spend it with them _**(A/N: cue sappy awwwws! lol!). **I smiled at her, saying that I understood her without using words.

"So," I said, "shall we see what all the fuss is about?"

She was looking Edward, Alice and Jasper who were fidgeting nervously, and Emmett and Rosalie, who were watching the other three with confused expressions on their face(**s? I'm not sure)**.

"Why are you three so tense?" I asked Jasper.

"I have no idea Jess! The aprehension coming off of those two is crazy!"

I looked at Alice and Edward. Alice looked at me with a forced calm.

"Volturi" she said.

**A/N: WooT! FINALLY! I'm updating! Sorry it's short, but it's there!!  
Also, I think the writing is a little bit better :P Tell me what you think in a review 3 you all!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yes, yes, I'm still alive, and busy, of course :/ Ah well, I figured I might as well update as a christmas pressie for you all. So, merry christmas! I promise I'll try and make this chapter likeable! PROMISE!**

"What do you mean by, 'The Volturi?' I mean, they can't be coming here, can they?" I said this very quickly, trying to get the words out, as quickly as possible, trying to make them seem more real.

Alice looked at me, the forced calm still on her face. She finally said, "No, not here Jess. They've made the decision to go to Forks."

"Well, let's go then! We have to get there in time!" I looked around, nobody was moving. They were all staring at me blankly, as if I was missing something important. "What? Why are you all staring at me like that?! Let's GO!"

Suddenly, I was hit with waves of calm, coming from Jasper. I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't. I had to be calm. "Jess, you need to realize this, "Jasper told me, "The Volturi are not bad guys. They uphold the law, not break it. They will not attack us without a reason, and a good reason at that. They know of Bella's power. They know that they may lose many of their guards if they attack us, so they will not."

"b-b-bu" I stuttered, wondering why Alice and Edward were still tense. Pulling myself together, I said, "But then, how come you two," I pointed at Alice and Edward, "are so tense still? If there's no danger that is"

Then Emmett laughed. The guffaw made everyone in the room jump. "Haven't you noticed yet Jess, Edward over-reacts?"

"Fine" I mumbled, and then grinned triumphantly as a thought occurred to me. "Then why is Alice so tense?"

Alice and Edward exchanged looks before Alice burst out, "The Volturi? You're all worried about the Volturi?! We have much bigger problems! Look at her! She has NO clothes and I can see that she's going to be as stubborn as Bella when it comes to shopping! UGH! Why, can't anyone appreciate the art that is shopping?" I burst out laughing at Alice's comment. It was very stereotypical.

"Well, why are the Volturi coming?" I asked Alice.

"They are coming," she began dramatically. Edward glared at her. She rolled her eyes and continued by saying, "fine. They're just coming to check on Bella. Geez. You guys over react SO much!"

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked, "Are we going to go back to Forks? Or are we going to stay here?

Bella looked up then and said, indecision painting her face, "I have to go alone? Don't I?" As soon as she said this, Edward's face twitched with anger at this suggestion

"You will-"He began furiously.

"No," I interrupted abruptly, "she won't be going alone. I'll be going with her. I mean, why not? We might as well avoid future conflict with the Volturi. Not that it's really their business whatever we do."

"What?" Six voices chorused.

"You know, for vampires, with great hearing, you'd think that you all would be able to hear what I said. I told you that Bella won't be going alone! I'm going with her."

"Jess," Bella began

"Nope," I interrupted, "don't start Bells. I'm going with you. Are you honestly saying that you WANT to go alone" I raised one eyebrow.

She looked around, looking for help, but all she could say at the end was, "No I guess not."

I turned to Alice and said "When will they be in Forks?"

"In two days"

"Well then, we don't have a moment to lose, do we?"

I grabbed Bella's hand and started running quickly. We were past 4 different villages before she finally asked, "Aren't we flying?"

I laughed and told her, "Why? We can run more quickly than it would take to get plane tickets and besides, I don't trust myself on a plane"

So we continued running and running until we reached a large coast, with a deep sea. Without hesitating, I dove straight into the water and started swimming underwater. It was an odd feeling, not needing to breathe at all. Not needing to come up for air every forty seconds.

While we were swimming I was thinking of ways to arrive unseen, or at least, unnoticed. When Bella tugged at my hand and indicated to a small island in the middle of nowhere. We swam towards it and when we climbed ashore, she immediately began walking towards a giant house. "Where are we?" I asked Bella, who seemed to know her way around here, as if it was her second home.

"Isle Esme," She told me, giggling a little. I decided I didn't want to know. "There's a boat anchored on the other side of the island. We can use it to arrive inconspicuously on the mainland, which is about two hours away. Also, before we arrive in Forks, you may want to hunt."

"Good idea." I said simply. We continued running until we reached the boat, and then we sailed on.

**A/N: Sorry :/ I'm ending it now :P I'll update again soon though :P**


End file.
